leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mourncantor/CB1 - Eidus, the Shield of Fate
Eidus, the Shield of Fate is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities . This shield does not decay over time. }} Eidus throws his Discus Shield in a line. When it hits a target, it bounces back towards Eidus. If a second enemy is hit, the shield disappears. If he catches it, the cooldown of Discus Shield is reduced by half. Enemies that are hit by Discus Shield take damage and are slowed by 30% for 1.5 seconds. |description2 = Discus Shield can critically strike and applies on-hit effects. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Eidus has bonus armor and magic resistance equal to . |description2 = Eidus slams his Cowardbane Shield into the ground, dealing damage to and slowing enemies within 250 units of him by 30%. If they stay within 400 units of Eidus for 2 seconds, they get stunned and are pulled into melee range around him. Units already in melee range will not be stunned. Once an enemy either leaves the radius or 2 seconds has elapsed, they cease to be slowed. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |leveling = |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = }} Eidus drains a significant portion of his mana to heal himself. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Eidus intercepts oncoming projectiles that are capable of hitting friendly champions (excluding turret attacks). Whenever Eidus is hit by a projectile, he gains . |description2 = If there are more allied champions within an 800 unit range of Eidus than enemy ones: Eidus and all allies within 800 units instantly gain a shield and are sped up for the next 3 seconds. On Eidus, this shield overwrites his Magical Fortitude, but is not temporary. |description3 = If there are more enemy champions within an 800 unit range of Eidus than allied ones: All enemy champions within 800 units take damage and are slowed for the next 3 seconds. Additionally, Eidus gains a shield that overwrites his Magical Fortitude, but is not temporary. |leveling = 100 |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 200 |costtype = Mana }} Lore: ---- In an age outside common memory, there were men who lived in hollow mountains. These men lived in one of two subterranean clans, the Stonewill clan and the Gemeye clan. Long ere the birth of Erath Stonewill, a war had broke out between the two over some small squabble between the leaderships. Erath was trained all throughout his life for the sole task of being a warrior in the Stonewill army. But Erath did not become a warrior when his peers did. He was kept in the Stonewill tunnels and trained ceaselessly. When he asked, his teacher told him that he was going to become a supersoldier for the Stonewill army. Upon hearing this, he assumed incorrectly that all his teacher meant was that he was to be more trained than the others, groomed to be a leader, an elite in the army. The intention of the Stonewill Elders was… different. They had come across new knowledge, forbidden knowledge, that allowed their soldiers to fight beyond their deaths. They imbued the appropriate magicks into a suit of armor, and then delivered it to Erath, informing him that his training was finally complete. When he put the armor on, however, he almost immediately collapsed. The Elders watched with fascination and expectation as they saw the now-corpse of Erath rise, fueled by magic instead of true life. They dubbed him Eidus, after a hero in their mythology. He simply watched them unblinkingly as they congratulated themselves. Thankfully, he had retained his ability to think. Ultimately, he didn’t mind the transformation. It made him a better warrior. The Elders gave him the two shields of Eidus, artifacts of immense power kept secret for centuries, and gave him a simple order: eliminate all of the Gemeyes. Finally, they saw a reaction. He smiled. This was the day he was waiting for. He fought the Elder’s war for a decade, ceasing only when no enemies presented themselves anymore. His undeath allowed him to never become fatigued nor hungry nor thirsty. Eventually the war ended. All of the Gemeye were slain, but not before their most talented magicians unleashed a powerful spell that eliminated all of Eidus’s brethren. For a time, he wandered through the caverns in the deep, longing for a companion or combatant - anything to entertain him - before he stumbled upon what was perhaps the eldest of all the tunnels under the mountains. It was an immense corridor culminating in what seemed to be a speck of light. Eidus ran down the corridor. Instead of the light, he saw freedom. He saw an end to an eternity of loneliness. When he finally reached the exit to the tunnels, he gazed upon the surface world for the first time. He quickly made his way to the only place that would truly accept a lich who knew naught but war: the League of Legends. Author's Note / Useless Trivia: ---- Eidus dual wields shields. In his right hand is a small circular shield (Discus Shield), and in his left is a much larger triangular shield (Cowardbane Shield), Eidus's name is derived from both the word "Aegis" and the phrase "Aid us," Eidus's appearance was inspired by a combination of Karthus and Mordekaiser, but he is not a Shadow Isles champion, Originally, when I made Eidus, I wanted to build a mage that could tank or a tank that could... mage, but he shifted a little into a more support-y role, Because he was originally planned to be a secondary-mage champion, I decided that I wanted to encourage the use of items that give mana, so that a balance of some sort could be reached between the two, which is why he has so much mana scaling even though he's primarily a tank, The Discus Shield is effectively an empowered auto attack, because he's throwing a shield instead of smacking someone with one, and I figured that the two were similar enough that I could get away with the eccentric combination of an AP spell and on-hit effects, Since Discus Shield applies on-hit effects and can crit, Luden's Echo and Statikk Shiv could both be built since their passives would stack (but I wouldn't encourage it, necessarily). CHANGELOG: ---- 19 March: Established a changelog and author's note / useless trivia section. Added damage to Cowardbane Shield. Modified Aegis Eternal to have different effects based upon which team has more nearby champions. Fixed up the grammar a little. Category:Custom champions